


Moving

by Emmeline2019



Category: Carol (2015), Carol (2015) RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmeline2019/pseuds/Emmeline2019
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Comments: 18
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

Carol sat brushing her hair at the vanity.  
Therese sat up in bed reading the latest best seller.  
Looking in the mirror, back turned to Therese Carol spoke, hand poised in mid air.  
"Darling, you haven't listened to a word I've said.  
"Hmmm? What?" Therese asked.  
"I said how do you feel abour moving out of the city? Away from prying eyes?"  
Therese turned a page, absent mindedly saying, "Fine, Carol."  
Carol turned facing Therese this time.  
"Therese, please."  
Therese finally looked up, smiling. "I heard. You want to move out of the city. I'm fine with that."  
Carol stood up, walked to the bed, removed her robe to reveal her naked form.  
Slipping under the sheets she reached over, taking Therese's book from her and reaching across Therese placed it on the night stand next to Therese.  
"Darling, pay attention, hmmmm?"  
Therese moved so their bodies were flush, placing her arms around Carol's neck. "You have my full attention, gorgeous."  
Carol touched noses with Therese, whispering huskily,"Shall I leave the light on?"  
"Always".


	2. Chapter 2

Carol lay on her back, arm above her head, half uncovered with Therese laying acorss Carol while Carol's other hand lazily caressed Therese's back.  
The moon was kept from illuminating their bedroom because the curtains were closed. Thry were always closed in the city. Prying eyes, you know.  
Always they had to be careful. It began to affect the lovers. Carol felt it.   
"Darling?"  
"Hmmmm?"  
"I'd like to call an estate agent in the morning."  
Therese raised herself up to look at Carol.  
Green eyes met Carol's blue eyes. Therese's hand ran down the middle of Carol's chest. "Tomorrow, babe but right now......"  
Therese never finished her sentence.  
Yes, the lights were left on.


	3. Chapter 3

Carol reached across the dinner table to take Therese's hand in hers.  
"Darling, what about Conneticut? Just close enough but also far from these",Carol motioned with her other hand," judgemental eyes."  
Therese was thoughtful.  
She found herself looking to see if the curtains were closed before she leant forward to kiss Carol chastely on the lips.  
Carol caressed Therese's face. "I want so many things with you. To be able to not worry if doors and windows are closed, drapes drawn before I touch you, before", Carol took a deep breath. "Before we make love."  
"Can we afford it, Carol?"  
Carol said, yes, if they found the right property they could.  
"Can we have a cat?" Therese asked.  
Carol laughed, throwing back her head. "Cats, dogs, whatever you want, angel."  
Looking wistful Carol sighed, "A home of our own".  
Therese hadn't realized, till that moment, how much Carol missed living in a house and not an apartment.  
"Carol?"  
Carol's attention was drawn back to Therese.  
"Yes, darling?"  
"Could we make this an early night?"  
Carol lowered her eyes, and her voce, ala Lauren Bacall. "Why, whatever do you mean, Miss Belivet?"   
Therese stood up, leaned over, repeating her signature line, "Take me to bed".


	4. Chapter 4

"Shhh, darling, shhhh", Carol cautioned Therese.  
Therese bit her lip to keep herself from crying out.  
When Therese had finally rode out her orgasm and was still, Carol apologized. "I'm sorry, angel but walls have ears and we must be cautious."


	5. Chapter 5

Carol closed the apartment door behind her and called out for Therese.  
"Darling, are you here?"  
Therese came running, thinking sometjing was wrong.  
"What? What's wrong?"  
Carol held up something she jingled in her hand.  
"You got the keys?" asked a wide eyed Therese.  
"Actually darling," as she embaced Therese, kissing her gently. :Fred secured them from the agent for us. Seems they're old classmates."  
Putting her arm around Therese's waist and walking them both to thr kitchen Carol reached for the bottle of rye saying, "Let's celrbrate, shall we?"  
Therese placed her hand over Carol's to stop her from pouring a drink.  
"Let's not, Carol"  
Carol's demeanor soured instantly. "Why not?"  
Therese took Carol's face im her hands. "I love you, Carol but you find any excuse to have a drink."  
Carol ptotested. "But, darling, surely this is a special occasion."  
"That's just it,Carol. Everythings s special occasion lately. Please, for me."  
Carol removed her hand from the bottle. "Oh, all right but I'm having a cigarette."


	6. Chapter 6

"Well, this is it", as Carol put the Packard in park.  
Therese looked out the open window at a two story Victorian home.  
"Needs a paint job", Therese mumbled.  
Carol slammed her car door shut. "Come on, darling. Let's tour our new home."  
As she placed her arms around Therese's waist, Therese instincticely pulled away.  
Carol held her tight.  
"Darling, look around. We are on a dead end street. No nearby neighbors. Relax."  
Turning to face Therese, Carol drew Therese in close. "We can even do this, darling" kissing Therese passionately.  
Therese found herself responding.  
Laying her head on Carol's shoulder Therese agreed, this was the house for them.  
Looking at the old Victorian two story, Therese whispered "Home. A real home".  
Carol embraced Therese to her. "Yes, my darling. A real home."


	7. Chapter 7

Abby had insisted they really MUST have a house warming. Invite only the "girls" as she refetred to them. A real hen party.  
"Gee, I don't know, Abby."  
Abby poked Carol in the ribs. "Oh, come on. Don't be an old fuddy duddy. Look, if you want, Red will cater it for you. Just drinks and canapes. Nothing fancy. Play some records so the gals can dance with their sweeties. Wadda ya say?"  
"Welllll....let me check with Therese. After all it is her home, too."  
"Yeah, but it's your money that paid for it and your name on the deed!"  
"ABBY!"Don't you EVER say that again!"  
"All right, all right but it's the truth".  
"ABBY!"  
Abby threw up her hands in surrender.  
In a few minutes Carol heard Abby talking to her gf, Red, about catering the house warming.


	8. Chapter 8

"So what's it gonna cost me, Abby", Carol asked once Abby got off the phone.  
Abby breezed by her. "Nothing, nitwit. Consider it my house warming gift to you."  
"Well, does that include you taking care of the guest list?"  
"Yep", responded Abby, all ready considering whom to invite.  
"How about Labor Day weekend? That Sunday. Give you time to recover from your inevitable hangover", quipped Abby.  
"Haven't you heard?Carol responded. I've given up drinking".  
Abby damn near dropped the vase she was holding. "No way! How come?"  
Before Carol could answer Abby answered for her. Therese, right?"  
Carol nodded yes.  
"Your girl is a spoilsport," groaned Abby.


	9. Chapter 9

Therese was laying in Carol's arms, thoroughly exhausted.  
"Wow, what got into you tonight, babe."  
Carol laughed. "Not bad for an old lady, huh?"  
Therese reared up. "You are not old. Older, yes, but not old. Hell, I wish I had your body."  
Carol kissed Therese on the nose. " Darling, you do have my body."  
"Hmmmm, yeah I guess I do.", giggled Therese. "Mind if I?"  
Carol sighed, laid back. "I thought you'd never ask".

Later, Carol decided to broach the subject of a house warming.  



	10. Chapter 10

"Well, it's kind of a done deal, darling. Do you mind so much?"  
Therese really didn't.


	11. Chapter 11

The afternoon of the house warming.

Carol fussed over what to wear. Therese told her every dress she tried on looked beautiful.  
"Oh, I don't know, darling. How's this?"as Carol twirled in front of the mirror. She had on a solid green knee length dress with three quarter sleeves.  
Therese lounged on the made bed. "I think they're coming to see the house as an excuse to party, babe. Do we know any of these women?"  
Carol fussed with the skirt. "Oooh, I don't know but Abby certainly knows all of them. Abby has always been "out" as they say. That's how she found Red."  
Just then they heard a car pull up.  
"I bet that's Abby and Red", Carol said. "Let them in, angel while I change."  
Therese shook her head in exasperation, gave Carol a quick kiss and went down stairs.


	12. Chapter 12

Therese opened the door to a trolley being pushed by Abby full of booze and another pushed by Red laden with canapes.  
"Step aside,Belivet, step aside", Abby ordered with a smile.  
Red gave Therese a "hello" as she followed Abby in.  
Therese had always heard about Red but never met her. She was remarkably a red haired version of Carol. No wonder Abby fell in love with her thought Therese.  
Abby shouted up the stairs to Carol. "Blondie, get yourself down here and give us a hand. After all it is your party".  
Carol stood at the railing looking down on everyone. "Abby, you're like a bull in a china shop. Give me a moment." Turning to Therese she asked her to come upstairs to help zip her up. Carol had changed into a blue sundress.  
While Therese zipped up the dress she asked Carol if she ever noticed anything about Red.  
"Noticed? Like what?" As she put on her heels.  
"That she could be your sister only as a redhead".  
Carol cocked her head. "Oh, really? You think so?"  
Therese said you couldn't miss the resemblance.  
"Well, this should prove interesting, darling".  
Giving Therese a peck on the lips she placed her arm around her waist and the two walked down the stairs.  
Abby and Red had the dining room table all ready set up as the guests began to arrive.


	13. Chapter 13

Abby put a glass of wine in Carol's hand.  
"I told you I don't drink anymore, Abs", as Carol placed it behind her on the table.  
"Oh, just one sip."  
"No!" Carol firmly said.   
Red walked up with an empty tray placing it in one of the trolleys. "The ladies all seem to be enjoying themselves, Carol" as Red waved to someone across the room. "Oh, there's Tracy, honey." Giving Abby a kiss on the cheek Red said she wanted to have a quick chat with Tracy.  
"Go, Carol will keep me company"  
Carol protested saying she was going to go find Therese.   
Every few feet Carol was stopped by a party goer.  
Pleasantries were exchanged each time while Carol scanned the room looking for Therese.  
Where was she, thought Carol.  
Suddenly she heard Therese's laugh which appeated to come from outdide. Following the sound she came upon Therese crouchrd down, feeding some of the party favors to a grey squirrel.  
"Darling", Carol called as she walked up to Therese. "We have guests".  
Therese stood up, smoothed her skirt  
"I know. It's, well, it's a bit much so I came outside."  
Putting her arm around Therese's waist " Come inside, dance with me".  
"Um, I don't know how to dance".  
Stopping by the door, Carol cupped Therese's chin with her hand. "I'll teach you, darling".


	14. Chapter 14

Carol took Therese in her arms.  
"Now just follow my lead, darling."  
A slow love song played on thr phonograph.  
Other women paired off arounfmd them dancing with their partners.  
Therese found herself amazed at how openly affectionate some women were while they danced.  
Hands roamed over a partners swaying body, some exchanged small kisses, others whispered naughty things in the ears of their partner which caused a wicked laughter to emanate from the other.  
Carol noticed Therese was not attentive. "Darling, I'm right here."  
Therese looked up at Carol with loving eyes."Will you always be here?"  
Carol looked deeply into Therese's eyes. "As long as you want me, darling, I will be."  
"I'll always want you", said a serious Therese.  
"As I you, my darling".  



	15. Chapter 15

Abby and Red packed up the trays and trolleys, putting the bottles and paper goods in the bins outside.   
Abby exchanged air kisses with Carol as Red stood nearby fuming. Carol caught Red's possessiveness immediately, whispering in Abby's ear a subtle warning,"Red's watching".  
Abby quickly replied,"She'll get over it".  
As Carol stood at the top of the driveway,waving goodbye to their departing vehicle, Therese appeared alongside Carol. Both women placed an arm around the others waist.  
Therese spoke first. "The party was fun."  
"Yes",Carol responded,"It was a success but you, my darling, are not one for parties are you?"  
Therese shrugged as Carol and her walked in the house and Carol closed the door and locked it behind them.  
"Noooo", I just....there were so many people and I didn't know but Abby and you and...Carol?"  
By this time Carol had Therese in her arms.  
"Yes, darling?"  
Therese laid her head, and the palm of her hand on Carol's chest. "I love you, just you. Even if you..."  
"Even if I what, angel?"  
Therese looked up, afraid to speak. Carol kissed her gently as encouragement.  
"I just love you" Therese said.  
Carol held Therese close. "I understand. I feel the same, angel."  
Taking Therese by the hand Carol said "let's leave final cleanup for the morning. I want to go to bed with you, darling."  
"Are you tired, Carol?" A concerned Therese asked stopping Carol before they ascended the stairs.  
"No, darling. I want to bed you not go to bed."  
Therese giggled. "Why, Carol, is sex all you think about?"  
Carol's eyes flashed. "With you, darling, yes. Now, come" as Carol quickly ran up the stairs to their bedroom.


	16. Chapter 16

Carol was slow and methodical making love to Therese.   
"I wanted to make love to you all afternoon, darling" as Carol worked her way down Therese's body. "My god, you're beautiful" as Carol feasted on her lover.


	17. Chapter 17

Carol slumbered in Therese's arms, her body covering the smaller woman.  
Therese relished such moments.  
Around midnight a gentle rain started. The sound of raindrops on leaves filled the air.  
Therese nudged Carol awake.  
"Wha? Summthin wrong?" a half asleep Carol mumbled.  
Therese whispered,"It's raining"  
Burying her face in Therese's breasts Carol went "hmmmpf" and placing a kiss on Therese's breast mumbled,"The roof won't leak, darling. Go back to sleep."  
"Let's go out, Carol and dance in the rain".  
Now that woke Carol up?  
"HUH? DO WHAT?"  
Therese repeated,"Dance in the rain. Please?"  
Carol protested saying, "How about I make love to you again, hmmm?"  
Therese gently pushed Carol on her back, leapt out of bed, held her hand out beckoning Carol to come with her.  
Not waiting Therese bounded down the stairs and out the back door.  
Carol slowly stood up, went to window and saw Therese, arms held up to the sky, mouth open to the rain and her youthful, naked body glistening with moonlit raindrops.  
Therese opened her eyes to see Carol looking down from their bedroom. "Come" she yelled."Dance with me".  
When Carol reached a soaked Therese, Carol herself now getting soaked, she took her in her arms and humming a love song proceeded to slow dance with her. Therese laid her head on Carol's exposed breast, her arms around Carol's neck, Carol's arms around Therese's waist.  
No words were spoken. Only the humming from Carol of love born over and over, constantly reborn in their hearts and expressed in their bodies. It mattered not the gap in age, experience or status.   
Therese looked up at Carol whose image was bathed in moonlight as the clouds parted.  
"I'm happiest when I'm with you and in your arms. I love you so much", Therese confessed to Carol.  
Carol's reply was to press her lips to Therese's lips and whisper, "My darling angel. My heart beats only for you."  
Later, in bed, after they had towel dried, Therese drifted off to sleep in Carol's arms. Carol stared at the moon, thinking of the line of a poem she once read.  
"I carry your heart within my heart"

(Yes, this is the end of this tale, ladies)


End file.
